


A State of Readiness

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: flashslash, First time with a man, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Books can't teach you everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A State of Readiness

.

If he kept on this way he knew he'd never hold Bodie's interest and he wanted to for the next sixty years or so at least, give or take a few decades.

 

It had started in the basement of Fulworth’s. Doyle had heard the shots as he'd ran through the front door and made for the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he'd shot the man wielding the shotgun and then pushed his way through the wreck of what had been a locked door to find that Bodie was none the worse for wear except for a graze across the top of his shoulder where one of the pellets had caught him. The next thing Doyle realized was that he was kissing him and that, more importantly, Bodie was kissing him back.

 

After that there'd been kissing and groping and rubbing off against each other like they were still horny teenagers. He'd learned the technical word for the rubbing off, frottage, while reading a copy of _The Joy of Gay Sex_ borrowed from an old art school friend who fortunately hadn't asked any questions. The thing was that all of this snogging had taken place in cars, alleys and once, in a moment of complete insanity, inside of the lift at HQ. Bodie kept trying to move it to a bedroom and Doyle kept finding excuses. Bodie would reach for Doyle's flies and Doyle would deflect him, behaving like he was a sixteen year old virgin not a grown man. For the first time in years of partnership they hadn't been in each other’s flats in weeks.

 

Bodie parked the car in the darkened alley behind Doyle's flat.

“Thought I might come in, there's a match on and—”

“... Sorry Bodie, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Slide over here.”

Doyle did and was drawn into a series of hot open mouthed kisses, before Bodie licked across his face to whisper in his ear. “Let me come in. I want you to fuck me.”

Doyle pulled his head back. “No.”

Bodie jerked back facing forward in his seat, hands tightening on the driving wheel. “That's that then. I get it. Sorry it took me so long to understand. You don't really want me. That kiss in the basement was just a fucking mistake. Get out.”

“No, you’ve got it all wrong... I won't fuck you if you can't fuck me and I may never be ready to... Your other lovers—”

Bodie turned to face him. “Done with. I don't want anyone else. I understand you need time, you haven't been with a man before and I can wait” Bodie reached out to cup Doyle's face “but for christssake can't we do that waiting naked, in a bed, together.”

“You're not a child Bodie, you need—”

“You and I both know you're not a child either” He slid his hand to Doyle's groin. “And there's hand jobs and blow jobs and a lot of other things I can show you and believe me, rubbing up against each other is so much better when it's done naked.”

Bodie kissed him. Doyle reluctantly pulled his head back.

“You sure you can wait?”

“As long as it takes, Ray, thirty, forty years if necessary.”

“Then I'm ready, _now._ ”

 

.


End file.
